Luke:Fakin' Like Gangsters
- в исполнении Luke. (feat. JT Money) (Intro: Luke) Yo this is a record about stars fakin like gangstas Gangstas trying to be stars Stars wanting to be ganstas but they really pranksters So I had to get my man JT cause we the only true 2 ex=cons on staff And so we could kick it to you straight and not fake Aiyyo JT kick it (Verse One: JT Money) Picture a nigga as raw as me, the motherfuckin J to the T Tired of niggas saying how bad they are Fronting like ganstas but I call em Gan-stars Stars that want to be gangsters But I'm from the real side not like Jekyell and Hyde Bad boys don't stay fuck niggas on the street You see that ain't me Example niggas go to concerts fucked up The next thing you know the niggas gettin chumped up And they don't look so tough to me I guess niggas ain't the same on and off TV But not me I grab the mike and shoot game And on the streets it's the same motherfuckin thang See I pop no bullshit If you offended wear it if the motherfucking shoe fits But still don't have 2 left feet Fuck around get your shit split to the white meat Cause yall ain't nothing but pranksters Fuck niggas faking like ganstas. (Luke) I can't stand a nigga talking about a gangsta Nigga ain't nothing but a motherfuckin prangsta Nigga ain't never been to jail Bigga ain't never put a cap in a nigga Nigga just talking about dropping a nigga Cause he saw another nigga drop a nigga on TV Aye yo JT kick example 2 (Verse 2: JT Money) Example 2, the neiborhood chump Andy Gump came across a sawed off pump I guess the niggas now longer a chump Cause now he talk shit and quick to pop the trunk Young nigga got bad over night Maybe that dumb shit got his ass hype Walking around with a unit in the place Hanging with the big boys smoking lace But his wall ain't up to date And I hate fuck niggas who perpetrate Like niggas makin love songs first Next time you see em all they do us curse Talkin bout the niggas they kill 1st they was lovas now they trying be real And for the ones talking bout the whiteman Ever told your fans whos your bossman? I guess that makes yall prankstas Fuck niggas fakin like gangstas! (Luke) Fuck niggas you got me worried, yes you got me worried Because first of all yall talkin this black shit, black this black that The whiteman's still collecting yo motherfucking paycheck You ain't told yo motherfucking fans that It's a whole different tale about niggas who getting it like this "Real niggas" Faking like gangstas "Real niggas" Faking like gangstas "You guys know who I'm talking to...Ohhh! (NWA) (Verse 3: JT Money) None of them fuck niggas ever did time But while it's on my mind We got up 4 in the morning fo cold eggs and grits Jim Jones and doodoo on a stick Niggas had to eat this shit everyday And one nigga got shanked up for a tray And you gotta have your set up to date While niggas be scrapping fo a place And nobody snitches Cause snitches get stiches fo talking like bitches! They wouldnt last cause they prankstas Cunt niggas faking like gangstas Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Luke Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Luke:Fakin' Like Gangsters Категория:Исполнители на L Категория:Песни на F